undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
What We Become/Issue 22
Adam awoke the next morning to the moaning sounds outside of his window. He got up, stretched and walked over to the window. The familiar horde of yesterday continued to wander the street outside of the hotel. Adam sighed. He went downstairs and walked into the dining room. What he saw wasn't what he expected to see. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Every morning he would come down to dining room where Carley would be making a fresh pot of coffee for everyone. Things we're different now. The group had to deal with their first losses since settling down in the hotel. Adam grabbed his jacket that he left on one of the chairs and headed outside. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Adam walked outside where James, Tyler, Kenneth, Frank, Autumn, Samuel, Melanie, Morgan and Larry we're waiting by the back wall. "Ready to go?" Tyler asked. "Yeah" Adam simply replied. Larry was twirling a machete in his hands. He was staring at the sky, ignoring everything else around him. James and Kenneth walked up to Adam. "You're late, we we're supposed to leave a half hour ago" Kenneth tells Adam. "Sorry, I was up a little late last night. At lot going through my mind" Adam replies. He copies Larry and stares at the sky. "Hey James you sure you want to go back out there today? I thought after yesterday you might want to take a break". James who was staring at the ground, looks up. "No, I'm good dude. I'll be fine. I'll feel like I'm just slacking off if I don't help". "Alright then, everyone else ready to do this?" Adam asks the group. Everyone nods. Frank walks up to Adam. "Hey Adam, Autumn will take a stationary position and shoot biters should any of them get close to us" "Alright, sounds good" The group jumps over the wall, one by one and makes their way down the street. Their all brandishing melee weapons. Gun are to be used in case they get swarmed. Samuel started shaking as they walked the silent streets. They group hacked a few zombies here and there as they turned into a dark alley. Frank noticed his brother shaking. "You alright there bro?" "Yeah, I'm just nervous. I just want to go back inside the hotel" Samuel replies with uneasiness in his voice. "Well, man up. We have to take care of this situation because we can't afford any more deaths. This new world is absurd and it sucks but we have to deal with it. You'll be fine, I'll be watching you're back but it wouldn't hurt to pop your head up every now and then. Got it?" Samuel nods and the group continues on down the road. Their almost to the corner of the alley when Melanie inches closer to Adam. "Hey Adam could I ask you something?" "Sure what is..." The group comes around the corner to a large group of zombies. "...could this wait until later?" Adam finishes his sentence. "Sure" Melanie nods. But she hates waiting. She has to get it out. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Lilly and Melissa we're helping Carley watch over Jack and Victoria. Carley wasn't exactly in the right state of mind right now. Alice and Karen we're fixing up the infirmary and sorting out the medical supplies. "Might as well be walking into a death trap..." Melissa says to herself as she watches the group outside killing zombies. Carley sends a cold hard glare across the room at her. Lilly sighs and looks out the window she watches James running around hacking up zombies. She then sees Adam and James laughing about something. She's a little puzzled as to what, but then she smiles. At least the apocalypse isn't dampening their spirits to much. Jack and Victoria are playing with toys and laughing about something, completely oblivious to the outside world. "This is bullshit, still acting like everything is alright. This fucking world..." Melissa says, still talking to herself. "Shut up!" Carley yells at Melissa. Lilly and the kids look over at Carley. Melissa sends a glare of her own over at Carley. "What did you say to me?" Melissa asks angrily. "I said, shut up! I just lost my husband got dammit! I don't need to hear any of you're bullshit about no hope and how you think we're all going to die! None of us need to hear it and especially not my daughter and Kenneth's kid, so shut up!" "You're just as stupid as everyone else in the group! You think this hotel will last forever as a safe haven? No it won't!" Melissa yells back. "Please, girls..." Lilly pleads. Melissa walks out of the room before another word could be exchaged between her and Carley. Jack and Victoria look at each other. "What are they talking about?" Victoria asks Jack. "I don't know. I can't wait until my dad and Adam come back" Jack says playing with a toy car. "I miss my dad..." Victoria trails off tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up" Jack replies quickly. Jack bows his head down, feeling shameful. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Karen and Alice are sitting in the dining room. After sorting out the medicine, they enjoy a cold drink with each other. "I feel bad for Carley and especially for Victoria. Imagine being a kid and growing up in this world without you're father" Alice says while sighing "I know it must be tough, and David..." Karen replies while sipping her drink. "David was a good guy, I still can't believe that" "Me niether" "Has Larry spoke to anyone about what happened?" "I don't think so. He's been keeping to himself since yesterday" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The group continued to kill the zombies. There was actually a lot less then they thought. The fact they we're all grouped together make the amount seem larger, but when they all spread out going after each individual survivors they we're was actually a minimal amount. James hacked a zombie and nearly hit Larry in the process, who was going for the same zombie. "Watch where you're swinging the damn thing!" Larry raises his voice at James. "Sorry dude" James replies. He's a bit shaken by Larry's recent agressive behavior. "Fucker" Larry says to him before walking away. James is about to say something before Adam stops him. "Let it go man, he's grieving" "Yeah I guess you're right" James replies. The group finishes off the last few zombies in a matter of moments. "Great job guys, we accomplished something today that I didn't think we would accomplish" Adam says as everyone nods. "Kevin and David would be proud of all of us, we need to keep pushing forward and never give up, there's a better world for us on the horizon. I know it" 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Melissa' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Melanie' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'Alice' *'Karen' *'Larry' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #23.' Category:Issues